Destinée
by Veneziano58
Summary: Les rêves sont un portail bien commode pour faire resurgir les souvenirs oubliés, enterrés au fin fond de la mémoire afin de les faire revivre sous une lumière nouvelle. Ou comment traverser deux millénaires en une nuit pour rassembler ceux que la vie avait séparé mais que le destin veut unir. /OC villes/ Le T est peut-être exagéré...


**Destinée**

**Alors, tout d'abord Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi (oh rage, oh désespoir, oh- hm, bref) ensuite Guyancourt (alias Guy) et Jouy-en-Josas (Johan) sont de mon invention mais Lyon et La Lyonnaise appartiennent à mon amie Camille, allez voir sa page ça lui fera plaisir: www. camilleandleonore . deviantart . com sans les espaces ^^**

**Hm, quoi d'autre...? Ah oui, la majorité de l'histoire se passe aux alentours de la période gallo-romaine, le reste à l'époque actuelle. "Guidonis Curtis" n'a été orthographié comme tel qu'au Moyen-Age mais n'ayant pas trouvé de dénomination plus ancienne j'ai utilisé celle-ci pardonnez moi.**

**Donc oui c'est un Guyancourt x Lyon, oui c'est hétéro. Bonne lecture ~**

###

Cette femme inconnue était passée de village en village, ramenant dans son sillage les tout jeunes représentants qui n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de la suivre et elle les avait rassemblé ici, dans son village à lui. Guidonis Curtis, futur Guyancourt, sentait les petites mains de ses voisins, ses _frères_, s'accrocher à sa tunique pour chercher réconfort auprès de leur aîné. Malheureusement, il n'était pas plus renseigné qu'eux et n'était vraiment pas de taille à faire quoique ce soit contre cette dame austère. Et puis honnêtement, le courage n'était pas encore sa qualité première…Le garçon aux boucles blondes sursauta lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, ce nom latin qu'il détestait mais sa voix était plus douce que ce à quoi il s'attendait alors qu'elle leur expliquait calmement que leur « Mama » n'était plus là et que maintenant c'était elle qui allait s'occuper d'eux. Un tout petit rouquin aux yeux vert pastel demanda faiblement si elle était morte et l'étrangère répondit que non. Le groupe d'enfants ne savait que penser mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, la parole des adultes faisait office de loi.

Avec le temps ils finirent par s'habituer à leur nouvelle protectrice, les plus petits s'accrochaient à elle comme à une mère de substitution et elle ne les repoussait jamais. Guidonis aussi s'attachait à elle malgré que parfois il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, les dialectes ayant tendance à changer d'un région à l'autre et le jeune blond refusait obstinément de répondre si quiconque lui parlait latin, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer quelques ennuis. Plusieurs fois La Lyonnaise, parce que c'était elle, avait été obligé de partir à sa recherche à travers champs et forêts pour lui faire la leçon après l'une de ses fugues pour échapper à l'entraînement guerrier et le ramener manu militari au village. Etrangement, elle ne l'avait jamais frappé bien que ce fût courant pour l'époque, pas qu'il s'en plaignait les roustes du chef du village lui suffisaient amplement. Souvent elle s'absentait pour des durées plus ou moins longues avant de revenir passer un peu de temps avec eux, curieux de cet état de fait, le garçon fini par lui en demander la raison. Elle répondit que sa maison n'était pas ici mais que surtout, elle avait une fille à protéger. Sa petite mais aussi les autres gamins des alentours. Il la surprit lorsqu'il lui demanda candidement s'ils pouvaient voir le sud eux aussi.

Guidonis partit donc avec elle accompagné de Gaudiacu, futur Jouy-en-Josas, et de quelques autres curieux. Gaudiacu, le rouquin, n'était venu que parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son ami aux boucles d'or plus que pour voir du pays. Les autres gamins par contre étaient vraiment excités par cette expédition. Si on demandait aujourd'hui au jeune blond ce qu'il avait retenu de ce voyage il ne répondrait probablement qu'une chose : la petite fille. Ce petit bout de chou tout mignon qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras maternels était réellement la seule chose qui avait marqué son esprit, elle et les mots que la région gauloise lui avait dit avec sérieux « Elle est précieuse, il faut la protéger. » Le garçon avait acquiescé en souriant, ne sachant pas à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de tenir cette promesse tacite à l'avenir...

De retour chez eux, l'enfant continua les mois suivants à vagabonder un peu partout, ne prenant pas garde aux éventuels brigands qui pourraient vouloir le kidnapper et avoir monnaie en échange, se remettant entièrement à ses amis magiques. Guidonis s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans les bois, apprenant par cœur les chemins tranquilles et ceux qui étaient dangereux. Un jour qu'il tressait des fleurs dans sa clairière favorite, une agitation inhabituelle le fit s'inquiéter.

« Il y a un problème ? » questionna-t-il de sa voix fluette ses amies les fées qui semblaient effrayées au point que certaines s'enfuirent à tire d'ailes, les autres se cachant vivement derrière lui.

Une voix l'interpella et le blondinet aperçu une toute jeune fille qui, au vu des écorchures et de sa respiration sifflante, devait le chercher depuis un moment. Sur l'instant il ne la reconnu pas malgré qu'elle ne sembla pas inconnue avec sa chevelure de la couleur du blé et ses yeux comme le ciel, machinalement il lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait fait fuir ses amies. La nouvelle venue ne sembla aucunement s'en soucier, ils communiquèrent de leur mieux quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'esprit du garçon tournait à plein régime avant qu'une remarque ne le fasse tilter. C'était « sa » petite fille, l'enfant de Lyonnaise. Tout heureux de sa découverte, il s'empressa de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était aussi belle que sa mère. Manque de chance, la jeune blonde lui rétorqua qu'elle avait autre chose à faire et qu'il fallait rentrer. Pas très aimable constata-t-il. Guidonis soupira, il allait se faire disputer une nouvelle fois et Gaudiacu allait encore lui poser mille questions sur sa «disparition»… Il trottina doucement derrière sa belle amie lorsque celle-ci prit la direction du village puis sans vraiment réfléchir il la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur des sentiers moins risqués, ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse davantage. Bien sûr le garçon avait sentit le mouvement de recul de sa camarade mais n'y fit pas attention et ignora également ses protestations, la guidant sans peine à travers les arbres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des remparts du village, le blondinet se résolu à lâcher la main de l'autre enfant mais lui donna le bouquet de fleurs tressées, posa une bise sur sa joue et parti en courant à la rencontre des jeunes villageois qui l'avaient attendu sans prendre la peine de voir sa réaction.

Il y eu d'autres brèves rencontres de ce genre et il en gardait toujours un bon souvenir, le caractère ronchon de la demoiselle l'amusant bien plus que ça ne le contrariait. Le plus difficile était sans doute de parler, la base de leur langue était certes commune mais pas le reste, cependant étant expressif par nature le garçon arrivait malgré tout à se faire comprendre de sa camarade. Et puis quand la demoiselle le rejoignait, il se plaisait à lui offrir ses « trésors » de la forêt, de jolies pierres, des fleurs ou autres. Stoïque ou semblant agacée généralement, bien que ne refusant pas les présents, elle semblait par contre vraiment vexée qu'il ne puisse pas prononcer son nom correctement, Lugdunum ayant tendance à être écorché par son accent du nord devenant « Lugnum » la plupart du temps. Personne n'aurait pensé à l'époque que ce gosse froussard mais espiègle à l'allure presque féminine avec sa bouille d'ange allait devenir quelques siècles plus tard l'un des plus grand seigneur de la chevalerie française. Guidonis aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui, à part le fait qu'il était une mauviette bien sûr, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir de réponses. Il avait longuement attendu par la suite mais Lyonnaise et sa fille n'étaient jamais revenues. Le jeune représentant avait pourtant souvent veillé du haut des tours de guet en bois leur retour mais rien, jamais rien ne venait…

Guy se réveilla en sursaut, perturbé par ce rêve des temps anciens. Oh comme tout le monde, il se souvenait parfois de son enfance mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Lyon ce genre de réminiscences se faisait plus en plus fréquentes. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses boucles emmêlées lorsqu'un petit bruit attira son attention. La gamine de ses rêves était devenue une femme merveilleuse et se trouvait présentement dans son lit, tranquillement endormie. Sans doute l'avait-il dérangé en se relevant aussi soudainement, d'où le faible son de protestation. Le guyancourtois se rallongea près de sa compagne, celle-ci venant tout naturellement se blottir contre lui ce qui le fit sourire.

« J'aurais jamais cru que ça finirait comme ça entre nous ma belle ~ » chuchota le blond tout en caressant avec douceur le visage aimé.

Elle lui avait manqué mine de rien sa lionne un peu ronchonne. Mais bon, il savait au fond que son cœur était bien plus tendre qu'elle voulait le laisser paraître. Guyancourt enlaça sa jolie partenaire et la câlina avec amour, se sentant toujours un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider, de ne pas avoir essayer de la revoir plus tôt… Peut-être que cela aurait influencé leur relation d'une autre façon et puis, les choses étaient telles quelles et il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit… Cependant un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la pensée que s'ils avaient vécu des siècles loin de l'autre peut-être que les dieux leur accorderont de passer les suivants ensemble. Ou du moins, en étant le plus proches qu'ils puissent l'être. Il y avait des jours où le guyancourtois maudissait copieusement leurs positions géographiques si éloignées, quand bien même son agacement ne changerait en rien ce détail ça avait le mérite de le défouler.

Il laissa ses pensées de coté puis se pencha vers Lyon pour l'embrasser, titillant ses lèvres de petits baisers taquins jusqu'à ce qu'elles répondent aux siennes. Guy ne se lassait jamais de l'embrasser, de pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, sentir sa peau douce et chaude frémir, frissonner sous ses doigts. Réelle et non pas quelques fantaisies que lui faisait miroiter son esprit. Il répondit à voix basse aux interrogations ensommeillées de sa belle : non ce n'était pas le matin, oui il avait envie d'elle. Le guyancourtois sourit à nouveau en entendant la réponse embarrassée mais positive de sa compagne, devinant sans peine l'adorable rougissement qui devait s'étaler sur ses joues. Ses doigts passaient dans les mèches dorées de son amour presque avec dévotion, se souvenant du temps où elle les portait bien plus longs et ça lui allait si bien… Quoiqu'il en soit, Guy se plaisait à lui faire l'amour dès qu'ils le pouvaient parce qu'il avait faim d'elle, qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester froidement indifférent à sa présence, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il avait un _besoin_ d'elle presque vital.

Depuis l'instant où le guyancourtois avait revu Lyon sur ce pont à Paris, l'étrange fascination qu'il avait à son égard avait brutalement resurgit, enflammant à nouveau les quelques braises qui subsistaient au fin fond de sa mémoire. Le blond ne pouvait plus se passer de sa belle, de sa voix, de son toucher, de sa présence, elle tout simplement. Il se foutait de savoir si c'était normal ou non, ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette image fugace de leur enfance s'était si profondément gravée en lui à l'époque. Guyancourt n'était pas du genre à croire aux âmes sœurs, et pourtant il croyait en des choses que la plupart des gens pensaient absurdes, mais il savait que parfois, les représentants se liaient les uns aux autres de façon particulière, un lien intime qui n'existera que pour une personne et qui ne se créera pas avec une autre. Peut-être que sa belle était réellement sa moitié ou peut-être qu'elle était juste ce béguin d'enfance qui prenait enfin son essor à l'âge adulte. L'un ou l'autre, peu lui importait tant qu'il avait l'amour de cette femme courageuse.

Guy bailla doucement alors que la fatigue le prenait à nouveau, sa lyonnaise préférée ayant déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, et les siens, après leur échange passionné. Dans ses moments romantiques, le blond se prenait à rêvasser que « cette femme » deviendrait un jour « sa femme ». C'était plus utopique que réel mais il aimait cette idée et c'est avec ce joli projet en tête qu'il se rendormi, rêvant cette fois d'un possible futur plutôt que d'un lointain passé.

###

**Voilà ~ J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez (je sais que l'histoire reste un peu vague mais bon...)**

**L'image qui est (normalement) en icône avec cette histoire est l'un de mes dessins par ailleurs ^^**


End file.
